Imposible de olvidar (Omegaverse-MPREG)
by v-oborozuki
Summary: A sus veinte años Yuri creía que su vida marchaba de maravilla. Pero jamás esperó que una persona del pasado regresaría a hacerle revivir todo lo que hace años atrás luchó por olvidar. ¿Valía realmente la pena arriesgar todo lo que tenía por el amor adolescente que algún día sintió por Otabek, o simplemente debía luchar contra su destino una vez más?
1. Capitulo 1

El reloj marcaba las 9:45 de la noche y si mal no recordaba, había llegado hace tan sólo treinta minutos a la reunión que su mejor amiga Mila había organizado en su departamento, la cual en un comienzo definió como una reunión tranquila, entre amigos y conocidos de confianza, muy poco alcohol y música tranquila. Pero Yuri sabía muy bien como era su amiga, y sólo había accedido a ir para no quedar mal con ella, porque ya se esperaba que fuera totalmente diferente a lo que le había dicho.

—Vamos Yuri, sírvete otra cerveza, no quiero ser la primera en quedar alcoholizada esta noche. —habló la joven pelirroja, acercándole otra cerveza recién abierta al joven ruso. Ella parecía ser la más entusiasmada con la idea de quedar borracha, ya que todos los demás presentes se repartían en los sillones de la enorme sala, conversando, comiendo aperitivos y disfrutando de la música lofi que sonaba de fondo.

Al joven omega no le quedó más opción que aceptarle la lata, fingiendo darle un gran sorbo y verle alejarse con una sonrisa victoriosa. No podía dejarle con la mano estirada, menos aquella noche, donde su amiga celebraba que al fin podía decir que aquél departamento ubicado en uno de los mejores sectores de Moscú era oficialmente de su propiedad. Ambos habían tenido un camino difícil, y verla poder realizar uno de sus sueños le llenaba de alegría.

Eran jóvenes, recién habían alcanzado sus veinte años, pero las cosas que tuvieron que vivir hace dos años atrás les habían hecho madurar de un momento a otro. Ser omegas no era fácil, menos si tenías que luchar contra el mundo entero para poder mantenerte con vida.

Mila, a pesar de que en ese momento sonreía y movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música entre todos los presentes, cargaba con una mochila invisible llena de abusos, maltratos por parte de sus padres, años de escasez y muchos sueños frustrados. Y Yuri, quién más allá de su apariencia refinada, buena ropa y un celular último modelo, ocultaba años de pobreza, años en los que pasó hambre, días en los que sentía que moría de tristeza y muchos sacrificios. Pero lo que más le dolía, era la pérdida de la persona que más amó en algún momento: su abuelo. Ese era el verdadero Yuri Plisetsky, porque después de todo, ninguna de las cosas materiales que tenía le pertenecían en realidad.

—Vaya, te descuido por un momento y ya te lanzas a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. —un tono de voz burlón llegó hasta sus oídos, pudiendo sentir la respiración y el aroma de aquella persona que conocía tan bien, haciéndole voltear de inmediato.

—No fastidies idiota, está llena, mira. —respondió el joven chico de cabellos dorados con su ceño fruncido, pasándole la lata a Jean-Jaques Leroy, su novio hace un año y prometido hace tan sólo dos semanas. —¿No ves? Sabes que no puedo beber tanto, detesto el sabor.

Jean rio alegremente, tomando al omega por la cintura para así aprovechar de dejar la lata de cerveza en la mesa que estaba tras su espalda. Hundió el rostro en el cuello delgado de Yuri, depositando unos cuantos besos en su extensión. El joven omega rio suavemente de manera nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Oye, aquí no...hay mucha gente, nos están mirando. —en realidad, todos estaban concentrados en lo propio, nadie se percató de que Jean manoseaba el trasero de su chico sin vergüenza alguna. Yuri ronroneó en su oído al sentirle, posando sus manos en su pecho bien formado, sintiéndose afortunado de haber encontrado a un beta tan bien dotado, y además, rico. Se mordió los labios coquetamente.

—Bueno, entonces, que te parece la idea de buscar alguna de las tantas habitaciones que tiene este lugar para...ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —le sugirió con un tono provocador, buscando besarle en los labios con deseo. —En casa no podríamos disfrutar tanto como aquí, además, ya sabes cuánto me encanta escucharte gritar.

A Yuri le fascinaba la idea de poder tener incluso más privacidad que en su propio hogar, pero le parecía de muy mal gusto hacer eso en la casa de su mejor amiga. Giró sus ojos ante el comentario de Jean, descartando la idea de inmediato.

—La verdad, no creo que sea buena idea. —sólo recibió como respuesta un puchero por parte de su prometido, se veía realmente tonto y adorable a la vez. Si hubiera tenido orejas y una cola, de seguro se vería igual que un cachorro a quien acaban de regañar.

En ese momento, el celular de Jean comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndoles la conversación y la breve actuación del beta para dar lástima. Yuri sólo tardo pocos segundos en procesar la situación, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y la diversión de hace unos segundos era reemplazada por preocupación.

—Oh dios, tu celular está sonando, contesta. Debe ser la niñera, algo le pasó a Alina estoy seguro. Sabía que no debería haber venido, maldita sea.

El joven omega se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rubios, apretándolos con fuerza mientras se liberaba del agarre de Jean. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar del miedo y sentía que perdía la estabilidad. Jean le tomó de las manos evitando que se arrancara los cabellos, para luego enseñarle la pantalla de su celular.

—Hey gatito, tranquilo, es sólo mi jefe. —le respondió con voz tranquila y una sonrisa. —Ya vuelvo, siéntate en el sillón y trata de relajarte. Alina está bien en casa, espérame aquí.

Jean salió a la terraza del departamento, dejándole allí de pie aún con la preocupación apretándole el pecho. No podía quedarse tranquilo, no después del miedo de sentir que algo le podría haber ocurrido a su hija mientras él no estaba. Ella era su todo, ella era por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo si fuera necesario, esto lo supo hace dos años atrás cuando le vio por primera vez después de haberle esperado durante 9 meses. Y es que por mucha confianza que tuviera en la niñera, estaba seguro que nadie le cuidaría como él lo hacía.

La culpabilidad por haberle dejado en casa, le provocó lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse de sus ojos. Así hubiera sido, pero su mejor amiga impidió que comenzara a llorar acercándose a él para darle un abrazo. Desde lejos le había visto extraño, tembloroso y con la mirada perdida, y no pudo evitar correr hacia él luego de ver a Jean alejarse.

Mila sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona capaz de hacerle poner tal cara a su amigo y no dudó en preguntarle por ella.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi querida sobrinita? —le preguntó con voz tranquila acariciándole la espalda, tratando de calmarle. Así era como le llamaba a la pequeña Alina, y es que a pesar de no tener ningún lazo de sangre con ella le quería tanto como si fuera parte de su familia.

Yuri soltó un suspiro recargando su rostro en el hombro de la joven omega.

—No le ocurrió nada, es sólo que...a veces siento que no merezco disfrutar cuando estoy lejos de ella. Donde sea que vaya y no la tengo conmigo siento como si me faltara la mitad de mi alma. —hizo una pausa, intentado tragar el nudo en su garganta. —Lamento por preocuparte innecesariamente en tú día.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo más de lo que imaginas. Pero Yuri, ahora tienes que estar tranquilo, ella está en buenas manos, no dudo de lo cuidadoso que fuiste para elegir con quien dejar a tu hija. Además, ya es tarde, debe estar durmiendo mientras tu estas aquí sufriendo por ella. —le consoló sonriente la joven, besándole una de la mejillas para luego tomarle de las manos.—Vamos, sonríe y disfruta un poco este día tan especial para mí. Sólo quédate unos minutos más, aún hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar y no sería lo mismo si no estás aquí cuando llegue.

Yuri realmente admiraba la capacidad que poseía Mila para calmarle cuando más lo necesitaba. Realmente la quería muchísimo y no podía permitirse seguir así, no después de la mirada llena de ilusión que le entregó al hablarle de aquella persona que estaba por llegar.

—¿Es quien me imagino que es? —preguntó Yuri dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta, elevando sus cejas. El rubor en las mejillas de su amiga fue suficiente respuesta a su pregunta, no se había equivocado en absoluto. —No lo puedo creer, para que le invites debe ser porque vas muy en serio.

—No puedo ir más en serio, creo que nunca sentí lo que él me provoca con tan sólo mirarme. Es tan jodidamente guapo, su piel morena y sus ojos oscuros, tan misteriosos y su sonrisa...es perfecta, él es perfecto. —Yuri ya había escuchado muchas veces aquella descripción, más de las que podía recordar. Y es que ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que aquella persona había llegado a la vida de su mejor amiga de una manera bastante casual. No pudo evitar reír al verle tan hiperventilada al hablar sobre él, parecía como si fuese a explotar de felicidad.

—Mierda, respira, no te quiero perder antes de poder conocerle.

—Yuri, lo siento, me perdiste en el momento en que le vi correr hacía mí para devolverme el lápiz que se me quedó en la cafetería. Joder, aún no puedo creer que se haya preocupado de devolverme un maldito lápiz y que me haya seguido por más de una cuadra.

—Quizás es un psicópata y tú estás asquerosamente enamorada de él.

—Silencio enano, no mates mis ilusiones tan pronto.

Ambos rieron con ganas y se entregaron unas miradas llenas de afecto. Yuri pudo sentir como la angustia de su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer. Realmente no podía estar más maravillado con la magia que provocaba la personalidad de Mila en su persona. Si estaba ella a su lado, sentía que ningún problema o tristeza podría perdurar mucho tiempo, porque sabía que estaría ahí para ayudarle aun que estuvieran cada uno en un extremo del mundo.

En ese instante, el timbre de la puerta sonó captando su atención. Los presentes miraron hacia la puerta, pero a nadie pareció importarle realmente. La música, la comida y el alcohol era una prioridad después de todo. Sólo Mila y Yuri sabían de quien se trataba y lo que estaba por venir. Las miradas de sorpresa que intercambiaron fueron suficientes para que Mila entrara en pánico.

—Mierda, no alcancé a retocar mi maquillaje. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Crees que saldrá corriendo al verme? ¿Se nota que me he bebido la mayor parte de lo que hay aquí?

—Te ves hermosa como siempre, maldita alcohólica. Vamos, corre y ve a abrirle antes de que se vaya de tanto esperarte.

Después de golpearle en el brazo, el redondo trasero de Mila se alejó a toda velocidad hacia la puerta en busca de su amado. En ese instante, Yuri sintió como Jean le abrazaba sorpresivamente por la espalda.

—¿Y a ésta mujer que le pasa ahora? Nunca antes le vi correr por algo que no fuera comida o vodka. —comentó Jean de manera burlona.

—Bueno, ahora le estás viendo correr por un hombre por primera vez.

La cara de sorpresa de Jean era inexplicable. Siempre creyó que Mila estaba condenada a ser una solterona alcohólica, y que de un momento a otro apareciera alguien que le '' _moviera el piso''_ era realmente algo digno de presenciar.

—¿Un hombre? No puede ser, necesito ver esto más de cerca.

Sin dudarlo, Jean tomó de la mano a su novio y le acercó un poco más a la puerta, para así poder observar en primera fila aquel espectáculo tan novedoso. Con total confianza se acercó para saludar al nuevo invitado, luchando por jalar del brazo a Yuri, quien se negaba a invadir la privacidad de su amiga.

—No tan cerca Jean, no quiero que nos vean. —estaba claro que Yuri quería evitar eso, al menos en un comienzo para no espantar a la conquista de su amiga; pero jamás creyó que si en ese momento se hubiera mantenido al margen, en el futuro se podría haber ahorrado muchos problemas y preguntas incómodas. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, sólo alcanzó a notar cuando Mila le tomaba del brazo al nuevo invitado, haciéndole pasar al departamento. En ese momento, Yuri sintió ganas de desaparecer del mundo después de mucho tiempo.

Jamás habría imaginado que la persona de la cual su mejor amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Otabek Altin, la persona que cambió su vida dos años atrás, a quien amó y abandonó sin darle ninguna explicación, cargando con su hija en el vientre sin que él fuera consciente de ello. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sus manos comenzaron a sudar al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus rodillas temblaban del terror que le causaba la situación; quería salir corriendo de allí. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse a una de las manos de Jean esperando que le salvara como siempre lo hacía.

Creyó estar a punto de perder el conocimiento en el momento que los ojos oscuros de Otabek se posaron sobre él, reconociéndole de inmediato. Incluso, podría haber jurado que él parecía más aterrado al verle después de dos años de haber creído que la tierra se lo había tragado.

—No lo puedo creer... ¿Yuri, eres tú?

* * *

 _wenas pipul, ¿aún hay gente que lee fanfics de yuri_ _on ice o sólo soy yo? D:_  
 _si alguien me lee, que diga que le pareció, todo es bien recibido mientras sea con respeto, obvio._  
 _algún dia terminaré otro fanfic, algún día...y quizás podría ser a este nuevo bebé, quien sabe xD_


	2. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que se habían visto las caras. Quizás, algunos podrían dar por hecho de que durante aquel tiempo ambos habían olvidado por completo el amor que algún día se tuvieron, pero la verdad, era que Yuri luchaba cada día contra sí mismo para convencerse de que no necesitaba nada de Otabek, que no le extrañaba en absoluto, que todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos no había sido nada más que una relación pasajera, algo del momento, un encuentro entre dos personas que no tenían ningún tipo de intención de formalizar en ese entonces. Pero todo eso no era nada más que una mentira, un engaño.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de olvidarle, si cuando veía los ojos de Alina era como si le tuviera frente a él otra vez?

Cada día que pasaba, aquel joven de origen kazajo que conoció a sus 18 años seguía en su memoria negándose a mancharse. A veces, le encontraba durante sus sueños y entonces le veía otra vez, con sus cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados hacía atrás, con esos ojos marrones en los que amaba perderse durante aquellas noches donde se entregaban el uno al otro, olvidándose por completo de toda la mierda del mundo aunque sólo fuese por un momento. Su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos, todos esos momentos regresaban al caer la noche y cuando llegaba la mañana se maldecía a si mismo por recordarlos.

Pero no todos sus recuerdos eran color de rosa, ya que la relación que alguna vez tuvieron fue más como un viaje en montaña rusa: muy apresurado, excitante, pero también un viaje con un sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo constante que a Yuri le hacía querer abandonar todo. Y como todo viaje en una montaña rusa, este acabó y al menos en su caso, no de la mejor manera.

En un comienzo Otabek era la única fuente de felicidad que le quedaba, él era quien le entregó todo el amor y contención que le hacía falta luego de perderlo todo, luego de quedarse en el mundo sin nada más que el viejo departamento donde vivió junto a su abuelo hasta que este falleció. Se conocieron de manera casual, pero la conexión que tenían era algo especial, algo que el destino simplemente quiso que fuera así. Venían de lugares diferentes, pero encajaban perfectamente. Incluso sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, pero cuando estaban juntos, el inexpresivo Otabek se volvía el más cariñoso alpha, y Yuri quien siempre había sido arrogante y agresivo aun siendo omega, se convertía en alguien dócil y encantador.

Pero a pesar de esa bella conexión y amor que se tenían, en el fondo del corazón de Yuri había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo: miedo. Sí, tenía miedo de entregarse por completo para luego arriesgarse a perderlo todo en cualquier momento. Quería creer en Otabek, quería conocerle más y llegar a ser alguien verdaderamente importante en su vida, poder ser una familia alpha/omega como la que siempre había soñado tener. Pero en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, jamás sintió que Otabek le quisiera de la misma manera. Otabek siempre acostumbró a ser alguien libre y sin ningún tipo de atadura, al menos ese era el alpha que veía cada vez que éste le hablaba sobre sus aventuras y de cómo había dejado su país para cambiar de vida. Él parecía ser alguien que jamás se quedaría por nadie en ningún lugar, alguien que no permitiría que le cortaran sus alas, mientras que Yuri, no conocía lo que era volar por su cuenta.

La falta de comunicación, el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, más toda la inseguridad por parte de Yuri terminó desencadenando una serie de mal entendidos entre ambos, a tal punto que esto terminó por acabar su relación, al menos por una de las partes.

Yuri, quien nunca había experimentado lo que era volar lejos, se marchó de un día para otro sin darle ninguna explicación al alpha que más amaba, cargando sólo sus pocas pertenencias y una vida en su interior de la cual en aquel entonces sólo era consiente hace un par de días. Sonaba simple, pero no lo fue en absoluto.

Todo había sido un accidente, un descuido que le había pasado la cuenta. Creía saber que si se quedaba junto a Otabek él jamás lo aceptaría, quizás le abandonaría o le obligaría a abortar, y antes que tener que asumir cualquiera de esos dos posibles escenarios, decidió por ser él quien se marchase. Lo había hecho por miedo, tal vez por orgullo, o quizás sólo por estupidez. Así que viajó lejos hasta la ciudad de Moscú donde no le pudiera encontrar, para así poder comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él. Parecía una idea precipitada, pero la verdad era que lo había pensado demasiado.

Dudar era algo que no logró hacer hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Otabek no hubiera reaccionado como él creía, que quizás haberse quedado junto a él habría sido una mejor opción, pero eso ya no tenía como saberlo, ya que jamás le volvería a ver. Bueno, al menos eso creía, hasta que ahora después de 2 años le tenía en frente nuevamente, pero esta vez como la nueva conquista de su mejor amiga Mila.

En el momento que escuchó su voz, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y todo su interior comenzó a subir de temperatura. Sus mejillas ardían, sentía como si estuviera envuelto en llamas y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, sus piernas temblaban y lo único que podía hacer, era aferrarse aún más a la mano de Jean, quien le miraba preocupado y sin entender nada.

—No lo puedo creer...¿Yuri, eres tú? —preguntó Otabek, el nuevo invitado, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Aquel omega que tanto amó algún día y por el cual había sido dejado, estaba otra vez frente a sus ojos, como si fuera un tipo de reencarnación, como si este hubiera vuelto a la vida otra vez. Intentó acercarse a él para intentar tocarlo y asegurarse de que era real, pero la mano de Jean se interpuso entre ambos, para así marcar distancia.

—Y-yo, eh...—tartamudeó Yuri, sintiendo como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en gelatina. Lo que menos hubiera querido e imaginado estaba ocurriendo. Jean, su prometido, y Otabek, el padre de su única hija, se encontraban por primera vez frente a frente. La tensión entre ambos se percibía con tan sólo fijarse en cómo se miraban entre ellos, como si se hubieran odiado desde toda la vida.

Las palabras no salían de su boca por más que lo intentara, tenía miedo, no podía ni siquiera controlar su cuerpo, a tal punto que sin ninguna intención comenzó a liberar feromonas, sin poder detenerlas. No quería asumirlo, pero la presencia de Otabek era demasiado imponente en el lugar, y siempre había sido así, no podía mantener la cordura cuando sentía su aroma. Eran demasiadas emociones mezcladas, todo a demasiada velocidad.

Jean a pesar de ser un beta, logró percibir las descontroladas feromonas del omega, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes en el departamento. No podían seguir allí, estas se esparcían demasiado rápido llamando la atención de todos. Tenían que salir, y rápido.

—No sé cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para quedarnos a conversar. —dijo el beta claramente molesto, intentando parecer lo más respetable posible. Luego, se dirigió a Mila, quien aún parecía no terminar de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. —Lo siento Mila, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos por ahora, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

—Eh...claro. —murmuró Mila, aún confundida. Se sentía como una espectadora de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, donde claramente su mejor amigo Yuri, con quien había compartido tantos momentos y secretos, entraba en celo por la presencia de Otabek, quien al momento de verle, se olvidó completamente de que ella estaba ahí. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía celos, se sentía ignorada y pasada a llevar.

Jean se sacó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros temblorosos de Yuri, preparándolo bien para salir. Pero en ese momento, Otabek con un movimiento rápido tomó con fuerza una de las muñecas del omega, intentando jalarlo.

—Hey, espera, ¿Dónde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo. —dijo el alpha con un tono de voz molesto, pero en realidad, no sabía si lo estaba del todo. Tenía rabia, tristeza y a la vez una felicidad indescriptible por volver a encontrarse con quien hasta ese momento, permanecía en su corazón. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, no sabía cómo llegar a él otra vez y lograr obtener alguna explicación, mínima aunque fuese.

Yuri se quejó de dolor, las manos fuertes de Otabek le apretaban con fuerza, y su tacto le hacía sentir un tipo de descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Elevó su mirada color esmeralda para verle a la cara, sintiendo como era absorbido por el café de sus ojos. Sintió que viajaba en el tiempo, a todos aquellos momentos en donde estos le miraban con ternura y brillaban de amor por él. Fueron los segundos más largos que recordaba, y estos podrían haber continuado, si no hubiera sido por Jean quien tomó el brazo de Otabek y le alejó con un movimiento rápido, fuerte.

—¿Acaso aún no te percatas de la situación, imbécil? Todo el mundo nos está mirando, y Yuri claramente está así por tu culpa. —dijo Jean encarándolo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante por parte del alpha, haciéndole sentir por unos segundos arrepentimiento por haberle hablado en ese tono.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? Esto no es contigo, no tienes nada que ver en esta situación.

—Soy su prometido. —respondió Jean, mitad orgulloso, mitad enojado.— Si tienes algún problema con Yuri, entonces también lo tienes conmigo.

Otabek se quedó sin palabras, perplejo. Buscó encontrar nuevamente la mirada de Yuri, como si estuviera esperando que negara la estupidez que aquel sujeto acababa de decir, pero no lo logró, sólo pudo ver como agachaba aún más su cabeza y sus ojos permanecían fijos en el suelo.  
En ese momento, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Aquel Yuri de sus recuerdos ya no era suyo, y quizás nunca lo fue. Había cambiado, ambos lo habían hecho, después de todo, dos años es bastante tiempo para ello. Su cabello ahora ya más largo, su forma de vestir, su cuerpo aún más delgado, su hogar, su corazón, su amor, todo eso y quizás cuantas cosas más había cambiado. Y mientras tanto él, lo único que había hecho era quedarse estancado desde aquel día que le abandonó, esperando que algún día regresara aquel omega que amaba pero del cual, en realidad nunca supo nada.

Jean al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte del alpha, lo tomó como una victoria, y sin tardar más, volvió a acomodar su chaqueta en los hombros de Yuri y le tomó de la mano, ayudándole a caminar para salir por puerta. Una vez fuera se despidió de Mila nuevamente pero esta vez con un movimiento en su mano libre, mientras que Yuri, ni siquiera pudo mirarla a la cara. Luego, se alejaron por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

Otabek al verles irse, sintió que su pecho dolía como un infierno, tanto que incluso lágrimas amenazaban con brotar desde sus ojos. Dolía tanto, pero tanto, que no pudo evitar salir del departamento para seguirles, olvidándose por completo de Mila, quien miraba la escena roja de vergüenza.

—¡Yuri! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole voltear. Pero Jean comenzó a caminar aún más rápido jalándole del brazo, impidiéndole detenerse. A pesar de eso, sus miradas se negaban a despedirse, tratando captar el reflejo del otro hasta el más valioso segundo, porque quizás, jamás se volverían a ver otra vez.

 _''Beka, lo siento''_

Quizás no le había alcanzado a oír, pero pudo leer sus labios a pesar de la distancia. Y eso fue suficiente para que aquel joven alpha se quebrara luego de verle desaparecer por el ascensor. Le habia llamado por aquel apodo cariñoso que desde el día en que se marchó, creyó nunca más volver a escuchar. Podría ser sólo un apodo, pero para Otabek era una clara señal de que a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo, aún ocupaba un pequeño lugar en el corazón de aquel omega que tanto le había hecho sufrir, pero del cual no podía evitar estar enamorado.

—Maldición. —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras apretaba sus puños.

Quizás Yuri creyó que su historia había terminado en el momento en que decidió marcharse, pero la verdad, es que esta no podía concluir, no cuando aún quedaban tantas cosas pendientes, tantos secretos, tantas verdades, y sobre todo porque existía una personita que les uniría por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _estoy tratando de que los capitulos no sean tan largos, para que sean más comodos de leer. gracias ^^  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

—No creo que Alina se dé cuenta de que llegamos hasta la mañana. —le dijo Jean a Yuri casi como un susurro, como si la pequeña le fuera a escuchar al otro lado de la habitación en donde dormía plácidamente. Yuri sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que no tenía ni los ánimos ni las fuerzas para pensar en una respuesta más elaborada.

Habían llegado hace tan sólo algunos minutos a casa y la niñera ya se había marchado. El reloj marcaba las 11:56 de la noche y el silencio reinaba, haciendo aún más incómodo el ambiente que se instaló desde que venían viajando en el auto desde el departamento de Mila. Todo el viaje fue en completo silencio, y en el único momento que intercambiaron palabras fue cuando pasaron a una farmacia para comprar unos supresores de emergencia, los cuales ya estaban causando efectos en el joven omega, quien luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras descansaba en el sillón de la sala. Pero a pesar de su somnolencia, podía sentir la mirada fija de su prometido sobre él, como si estuviera intentando encontrar la respuesta en su rostro a lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

—Si quieres saber quién era, sólo deberías preguntarlo y ya. —soltó en un tono molesto el omega, chasqueando su lengua en desagrado. Realmente odiaba cuando Jean se quedaba mirándolo sin decirle nada con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, como si de alguna forma estuviera intentando dar lastima y quedar como víctima siempre. Esperó a que se fuera de la habitación como siempre lo hacía para no terminar en una de esas tantas discusiones terribles que les caracterizaban, y la verdad, no quería tener que responder a sus dudas a pesar de que se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Pero para su mala suerte, Jean no tenía intenciones de irse sin obtener respuestas.

El beta se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared, y soltó un suspiro que quizás desde hace cuánto se estaba aguantando.

—¿Él es el padre de Alina, verdad? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yuri se acomodara nuevamente en el sillón de manera nerviosa. Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que una risa burlona se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

—¿Es en serio? Claro que no. —exclamó con altanería. Esa era la sonrisa más estúpida y falsa que quizás había esbozado en toda su vida, pero mentir era el único plan que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Estaba acorralado, pero aun así, no tenía intenciones de revelar la verdadera identidad del padre de su hija, al menos no aun.

—¿De verdad quieres que te crea después de ver cómo te pusiste al verlo? —Jean ya no parecía tan tranquilo, su tono de voz sonaba más molesto y su rostro lucía un ceño fruncido, sin una pizca de paciencia. Yuri no pudo evitar asustarse al verle acercarse al sofá en donde se encontraba, intentó correrse pero Jean le jaló de uno de sus brazos poniéndolo de pie. —Dime la verdad, sabes que odio que me mientas.

—¡E-es sólo un ex cliente que tuve en el bar, maldita sea! No tienes para que ponerte así, además, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que esté aun obsesionado conmigo?

Esa era una terrible mentira, que terminó por empeorar las cosas. Había metido el dedo en la llaga, sabía que Jean odiaba hablar sobre ese tema, sobre su pasado, que al parecer le causaba más vergüenza a él que al propio Yuri. Sin compasión alguna por las muñecas del omega, Jean le jaló de ambas atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo con una fuerza que lo más probable, dejaría sus dedos marcados sobre aquella piel pálida.

—¡Pues no lo parecía en absoluto, ya que ni siquiera dudaste en dejar salir tus feromonas para atraerlo! ¿¡Aún crees que trabajas en el bar de mala muerte en donde te encontré!? ¡Si es así te equivocas, porque no permitiré que me hagas quedar mal frente a tanta gente otra vez!, ¡Esta es mi casa, y todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí, así que más te vale agradecérmelo adecuadamente!

Yuri no pudo decir nada más, el dolor en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta no le permitían seguir expulsando respuestas. Además, por más que le doliera, Jean tenía razón en todo lo que acababa de decir. Si no hubiera sido gracias a él, jamás hubiera dejado de trabajar en ese bar que en un momento fue su hogar después de huir de San Petersburgo y perder gran parte del dinero que había obtenido de la venta del departamento de su abuelo. La casa en donde ahora vivía era de Jean, la ropa que vestía fue comprada con su dinero, al igual que la comida que alimentaba a su hija. Creía que ya le había agradecido lo suficiente por recibirlo en su casa, por ser su novio y su prometido a pesar de todo, a pesar de que se conocieron cuando llevaba a rastras a una niña de 4 meses y una reputación de la cual no se sentía para nada orgulloso. Pero al parecer, nunca sería suficiente, no para Jean.

Quizás se había excedido él también con sus palabras, tal vez se merecía cada vez que Jean le gritaba y le sacaba en cara lo que había hecho por él y por su hija, pero por más que intentó mantener la compostura y su orgullo intacto, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se soltó de su agarre rápidamente y caminó directamente hacia la habitación de Alina, hasta que Jean le tomó nuevamente del brazo evitando que entrara, esta vez, de una manera más delicada.

—Yuri, lo siento, no quise hacer eso...ya sabes que me cuesta controlarme a veces.—sonaba arrepentido, pero no lo suficiente para Yuri, ya que después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba y probablemente, tampoco sería la última.

Yuri bajo su cabeza, tratando de que sus cabellos rubios le ocultaran las lágrimas y la humillación que sentía.

—Está bien, no importa. Sólo...dormiré con Alina esta noche.

Jean no respondió nada, y con cierta duda decidió dejarlo ir. Yuri soltó un quejido al ver sus muñecas, en donde las manos de Jean habían quedado marcadas, dejando evidencia una vez más de uno de sus tantos arrebatos. Sin esperar más, tomó la manija de la puerta y entró en la habitación donde descansaba su pequeña princesa, cerrando lentamente la puerta para no despertarla. Sintió una necesidad de expulsar la respiración que había estado aguantando, para luego tomar una gran cantidad de oxigeno de manera desesperada, como si hubiera dejado de respirar durante mucho tiempo. Se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta y desde allí, desde el piso frio se quedó admirando como los cabellos rubios de su hija brillaban con la luz que entraba desde la ventana, iluminando su descanso.

Ella era por quien era capaz de todo, su pequeña Alina. Inclusive, aguantar una vida que quizás no le hacía completamente feliz, pero que les permitía tener ciertas comodidades, algunas innecesarias y otras mínimas, que quizás en otro lugar serían muy difíciles de cumplir. Sonrió amargamente al ver las marcas de sus muñecas, para finalmente largarse a llorar de manera silenciosa, intentando ocultar sus quejidos con sus manos. Por suerte, la pequeña Alina tenía el sueño bastante pesado, y además aún no era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por el momento era mejor de esa manera.

•

Habían pasado ya cuatro días del incidente con Jean, y los aires en casa ya volvían a la normalidad hasta cierto punto. El hecho de que el beta tuviera que viajar a Canadá debido al trabajo por al menos dos semanas había ayudado bastante a calmar la angustia en el pecho de Yuri, ya que lo que más necesitaba después de tantas emociones fuertes era tener días a solas, sólo con su hija y la tranquilidad de la casa. No lo quería admitir en voz alta, pero la verdad era que después de lo que ocurrió esa noche estaba más alegre cuando no le veía rondando por la casa. Por más que hubiera fingido tristeza al verle marchar en el aeropuerto, por dentro, pensaba en cuanto necesitaba que se marchara. Quizás con el tiempo llegaría a extrañarle y así poder recuperar al menos un poco de todo el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo y el cual él mismo se encargó de destruir con su forma de ser.

Pero a pesar de la tranquilidad que ahora reinaba en sus días, había una pequeña espina clavada en su pecho que no le dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento. Mila desde el día de su fiesta y el incidente con Otabek no daba ninguna señal de vida, ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje pidiéndole explicaciones o una piedra rompiendo una ventana con una amenaza de muerte escrita en ella. No, nada, no había absolutamente nada en su celular, y eso le hacía sentirse aún más culpable por una situación que en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de provocar, pero que terminó por arruinar el día más importante en la vida de su mejor amiga.

Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, al menos eso había llegado a pensar y así parecía ser, hasta que una tarde, una llamada entrante de parte de Mila hacia acto de presencia en la pantalla de su celular. Realmente le había tomado por sorpresa, a tal punto que había dejado caer parte de la comida que había preparado para Alina sobre la mesita de su silla de comer, provocando que ella moviera sus brazos y riera exageradamente.

Mientras intentaba seguir alimentando a su hija con lo que quedaba en su pequeño plato, contestó la llamada y le saludó como normalmente lo hacía. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al otro lado de la línea una voz masculina le llamaba por su nombre, una que conocía demasiado bien y que logró hacerle recorrer un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

—Hola Yuri. —saludó el moreno al otro lado, con una voz temerosa y suave. Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, decidió continuar, mientras que Yuri aún no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. —Yo, eh... ¿T-tú...tú crees que podrías reunirte conmigo un momento? Necesito hablar contigo, la verdad es que...no puedo aguantar más.

Mientras tanto, Alina volvió a reír cuando vio cómo su madre dejaba caer nuevamente la cuchara con comida sobre la mesita debido a la sorpresa. Al parecer, Yuri tendría que servirle nuevamente una porción y limpiar todo el desastre que había dejado.

* * *

 _shan shaaaaan, gracias por leer ^^  
_


End file.
